Life In The Eye
by Im a Skyscraper
Summary: Twelve-year-old Alex is Clove's little sister, well one of them. Clove is dating Cato and this is the new stage in their lives. The Hunger Games. P.S., Not my best work, but it's good enough to post.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Cleaning up her little sister's bleeding nose in the school's nurse's office, sixteen-year-old Clove Cassandra Charles sighs.

Clove has three younger sisters. Taylor Skylar, who is fifteen. Alexandra Lynn Rose, who is twelve. And finally Ramona Allison, who is turning eleven soon. Their father walked out on the family nine years ago, before their mother quickly followed him seven years ago.

Being the oldest, Clove took it upon herself to take care of her siblings with Taylor's help. Clove's eighteen-year-old boyfriend, Cato Jeffery Perry protects the girls at school and with his mother's help; they took the girls into their home.

Looking at her work, Clove smiles the only smile that is for Cato, Cato's mom and her siblings.

"Is it better?" Ramona asks, her throat scratchy from not speaking.

"Yes it is. Ready to go to class?" Clove questions kissing her sister's forehead.

"I guess." Ramona sighs jumping off the rusty table.

"Hey, remember today is the day that we get to go to each District because of our training camp." Clove reminds the ten-year-old.

"Oh yeah! I forgot." Ramona grins.

Once every four years the training camp visits the Districts to look at the competition for The Hunger Games. The Hunger Games is a fight for survival, for both the people in the arena, but also for the District. Each District elects one boy and one girl to represent them in the arena. But this year it's different. The president, President Snow, has yet to reveal what is different.

In the training camp, the boys and girls all over District Two, immediately start training for The Hunger Games at the age of ten. To find out who will represent the District, every age group between twelve and eighteen, compete against one another until there is one winner in each category, the girls against each other and the boys against each other. Once there is the winner of twelve and thirteen, fourteen and fifteen, sixteen and seventeen compete against each other. They keep competing until one stands. Once there is, that one person fights against the eighteen-year-old. The winner represents the District.

~A&C~

Sitting on the train with her siblings and Cato, Clove has her mask on, emotionless. The siblings and Cato are sitting in their training clothes just like the rest of the training camp and their instructors, who won the previous Games. Before Cato's mom took the girls in, they lived in the cave they found and Clove and Taylor would trade their belongings for food. Happy that they don't have to do it anymore, they still trade for food, but at least they aren't stingy on food, right?

Feeling the train slow down, Clove's twelve-year-old sister, Alex for short, looks out of the window to find them at District Three. Standing up, the girls and Cato split up going into their places in the lines. With their faces hard as stone, the training camp climbs off with District One.

Standing on the stage in the middle of the district, their trainers are holding the signs telling the audience what their district is.

"Here are the two training camps from District One and District Two. Because I am in contact with all of the mayors of their districts, every few years we agreed that they will travel to all districts so we will get a look at our competition." The mayor of the district informs, "So please give a round of applause to District One and District Two."

Hearing the applause, Alex's brown eyes roam the crowd standing tall with her hands behind her back.

"Do any people have questions for our training students?" The trainer from District One asks the crowd.

"I have a question for District Two." A boy around seventeen calls out.

"Yes?" The head trainer questions.

"What is your age group?"

"At our camp, you start training from ten to eighteen. And it's only if your parents sign you up."

"Why start at ten?" A woman from the crowd frowns.

"For they can have a smoother transition from being a child to start getting ready for the Games."

At the end of the questions and seeking answers, the students climb back onto the train to go to the next district.

~C&A~

Arriving at District Eleven, they immediately take formation on the stage. To Alex's shock, a Peacekeeper shoots a guy in the head.

"Ten and eleven-year-old go between sixteen and seventeen." The head trainer orders.

Alex takes a few steps forward with her formation as the ten and eleven-year-olds do as they are told.

Standing tall, Alex watches the crowd forms as the 'white coats' as Alex calls them, takes the dead man away.

Going through the same routine, Alex looks into the crowd. Surprised to find the other children tied up in sections, and the adults are on the sides and the back with children under six-years-old, Alex could easily make out the possible competition.

With Clove, she is happy that Ramona is behind her directly. Secretly gripping the sleeve of her training shirt, Clove will never let anything happen to her.

"Dismissed!" Turning on the spot, Clove faces District One waiting for her row to be able to go back on the train. Watching Alex leave with her eyes, Clove waits for Taylor to leave. Leading her row back onto the train, Clove steps onto the side until Ramona climbs on. Taking her arm Clove walks them over to Alex and Taylor, before taking a seat.

Walking onto the train, Cato glares at everyone around him, as he walks over to his girlfriend. Sitting down, the group sits silently as people whisper around them.

As they leave the station, Cato looks at each girl, who all has a braid or two in their hair. Clove's hair has one braid along with Taylor. Ramona and Alex both have two braids.

Taking less than three hours, they finally arrive to District Twelve.

"Eighteen-year-olds go first." Cato smirks inside knowing in just one year, he will never have to take part in the Games ever again. Standing up, Cato nods to Clove and her siblings before leading his age group off the train.

Walking single file, Clove's eyes stay forward but every once in a while drift around her. Behind her, the head trainer ordered the ten and eleven age group to go behind the sixteen-year-olds group, and in front of the fifteen-year-olds.

Being the last one off the train, Alex marches behind everyone with the head trainer next to her.

Looking around with her eyes, Alex is surprised; District Twelve has less food than her district.

What is worse, one person from each age group is chosen to stay three days in District Twelve. They are paired up with someone their age to train, which is why the head trainer is carrying a bag full of fake weapons.

Arriving at the stage, the mayor of the district informs the already silent gathered audience of the plans.

"Now, the head trainer of District Two has given me the names of the best students of each age group from twelve to eighteen. I will randomly draw a name of each age and those people will be paired up together for three days. Now, let's begin."

Happy that District One is not involved, Alex relaxed slightly but not visibly.

"Let's start with the oldest."

Ecstatic to not hear Cato's name, Clove's or Taylor's from their groups, Alex begins to shake.

"Last group, the twelve-year-olds."

Watching the mayor's hand pull out a piece of paper, Alex freezes.

"Alexandra Lynn Rose Charles."

The world feels like it's stopped turning for Alex.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hearing her name get called, Alex stops breathing. Hearing Clove break formation, and goes into panic, Cato and Taylor quickly join in. When you are chosen, it's a fate that is just plain cruel, especially just before the Games.

People chosen has to spend three days in another district, and then go home just in time for The Reaping. You don't get to spend any time with family and friends.

"Alexandra will be paired up with… Primrose Everdeen."

At the end of the meeting, announcement, or whatever people would like to call it, Alex says goodbye to her siblings and Cato, before standing with the others waiting for their partners to walk up.

Watching a young blonde haired girl and brunette haired girl walk over to her, Alex stays silent as they stop in front of her.

"Are you Alexandra?" The blonde asks.

"Yes I am, miss. Are you Primrose?" Alex questions standing straight and tall.

"Yes I am. Please call me, Prim." Prim offers a tight smile.

"I'm Alex, Miss Prim. I'm your coach for three days." Alex informs.

"Are you a wannabe sergeant?" The brunette comments about her training uniform and emotionless tone of voice.

"No miss. All students are to act this way."

"Don't mind her. She's my older sister, Katniss." Prim rolls her eyes, "Could you by any chance, tone it down? You are making me uncomfortable."

Taking a deep breath, Alex's shoulders relax as she breaks formation.

"Sorry about that." Alex apologizes once she's relaxed, "We are to stay like that until we are told to break it."

"It's no problem. Are you twelve also?"

"Yes."

"Let's head home. After lunch, we'll find a place for training." Katniss whispers.

"Okay, let me get our practice weapons."

Turning on the spot, Alex immediately gets into formation before walking over to the bag that her fellow students are passing everyone what they need, silently. Quickly getting passed what she needs, Alex joins up with Katniss and Prim before relaxing once again and following them to their parents.

"Mom, this is Alexandra, Alex really." Prim introduces Alex to their mother, "Our dad passed away a couple of years ago."

"I'm so sorry." Alex whispers.

"It's nice to meet you, Alex." The mother, Mrs. Everdeen, greets.

"You as well, Mrs. Everdeen."

"You are very polite for someone so young."

"Why thank you. My older sisters raised myself and my little sister."

"Where are you parents?"

"Nonexistent."

"Where do you live?"

"District Two."

"No, I mean, whom do you live with?"

"My oldest sister's boyfriend and his mother."

~A&C~

After lunch, Katniss watches Alex teach Prim how to hold a sword followed by footwork.

"Now, always let your opponent make the first move. Always block. When you have an opening, kick their leg or knee them. That way it will give you an opening to attack." Alex instructs.

Allowing Prim to try what she taught her, Katniss is surprised that her sister got it quickly, considering how she hates when Katniss hunts. Prim is a healer not a hunter.

"Great work. Would you like to try it fully? Now, if you lose, remember, I've been getting trained for two years." Alex warns.

"Let's do it." Prim smiles.

Watching the young twelve-year-old from District Two, Katniss is surprised that Alex twists the fake sword in her hand before attacking, getting Prim to defend. Impressed that Alex blocks every attack Prim gives her, and Prim blocks all of Alex's attacks, she can't help but think, maybe, just maybe she could ask Alex some tips, or if she could teach her some things.

Spinning out of the way, Alex ends the little battle with her sword at Prim's throat. Hearing Prim pant, Alex pulls away nodding with a grin.

"I think you are a natural, Prim." Alex comments, "Take a breather as I get things set up to increase your speed."

Walking over to her sister, Prim falls back on the grass panting, "She will be the death of me."

"She has to push, Little Duck." Katniss chuckles before standing, "Alex?" Watching the young girl turn from making little fences to jump over.

"Yeah?" Alex replies.

"I was wondering," Katniss starts.

"Wondering what?"

"If you could teach me some tips, or something?" Seeing Alex smile, Katniss knows it's a yes.

"Is this your way on asking if you could train with us?"

"In a way, yes."

"Sure, don't think just because you are older, taller and stronger, I won't go easy on you."

Watching Alex pick up her sword, Katniss picks up Prim's before walking over to the other girl.

"Did you pick up what I taught Prim, or would you like me to start over?"

~C&A~

After training all afternoon, Katniss and Prim are stunned that Alex isn't collapsing from all of the running, jumping, sword fighting and running on no water.

"How is it that you aren't tired like we are?" Prim asks picking up some of the training supplies that Alex brought with her, while leaving the rest in the house.

"Trust me, at this time last year, I would be. Every year we learn to go longer without showing we are exhausted. I am very tired but not like you two. After a bottle of water and sitting on the grass for an hour you will be better."

~A&C~

After the train stops, Alex hops off to find her sisters, Taylor, Ramona and Clove standing with Cato and Cato's mother Jillian.

"Alex!" Jillian calls. Running over, Alex tackles Cato with a hug. Lifting up the young girl, Cato hugs her tightly before setting her on her feet. Hugging her sisters and Jillian, Cato picks her up throwing her onto his shoulder. Rolling her eyes, Alex pokes Cato in the back as he walks.

At the house, Cato sets her down before ruffling her hair.

"You have to fix it now!" Alex complains.

"Fine." Smirking as Cato gets the hairbrush, Alex jumps onto Clove's back.

"We have to get you ready for The Reaping." Clove reminds her carrying her little sister to the washroom. Getting the bath ready as Taylor gets Alex's black pants, black t-shirt, and black shoes, their regular reaping clothes, Alex tells Clove everything that happened in District Twelve.

"I really liked the sisters. Katniss, the oldest, she was so much like you. Curious, kind and loves to have certain friends. Prim, she was a natural. Katniss told me that her sister hates hunting and loves to help their mom in the medical field. But Prim," Alex pauses, "She was so good. She's amazing in hand-to-hand combat."

Listening to her sister, Clove couldn't help but smile at her sister's excitement. Since Ramona and Taylor already had their baths, and Clove had her's, Clove washes Alex's hair quickly. After getting clean Alex quickly gets into her clothes before rushing to Cato.

"Sit my little artwork." Cato teases standing behind a chair. After Alex sits, Cato brushes Alex's hair before putting it into a high ponytail before braiding it, "There little artwork, time to go."

Cato honestly likes doing Alex's and Ramona's hair. Clove taught him when they were daring each other to do things.

Arriving to the center of the District, all of them stand in their age and gender groups. The youngest is at the front and the oldest in the back. There is a catch to The Reaping in District Two. When a girl or guy gets reaped, only the same gender and age group can replace them, no one older and no one younger. Honestly, that is what Clove and Taylor are worried about. If Alex is reaped. Luckily, Ramona is standing with Jillian in the family's section.

Finally a guy, by the name of Charles Mores, from the Capitol steps up to the mic.

"Welcome District Two to The Reaping for the 74th Hunger Games. I am Charles Mores, and I come from the Capitol to announce The Victors. Now, we all know how the video goes. I only play it every other year, and this year I will not play it. Now, let's get down to business since District One's reaping cut into ours. Ladies first."

Watching him go to the bowl, Clove holds her breath as he arrives to the mic with the victor's name.

"District Two's female victor is…" Charles starts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

" _District Two's female victor is…" Charles starts._

"Alexandra Lynn Rose Charles." Charles calls out.

Gulping, Alex steps out of formation and walking to the end of the line. Walking up the stairs, Alex joins Charles.

"Now, the boys." Standing with her hands behind her, Alex's feet are together. As Charles arrives, Alex keeps her face neutral.

"District Two's male victor is…" Charles opens the paper, "Cato Jeffery Perry."

~C&A~

Storming into Alex's room, Clove tackles Alex with a hug as Taylor and Ramona visits Cato with Jillian. Clove is heading there right after.

"You have to stay alive." Clove whispers with tears in her eyes, "You have to. Cato will protect you."

Nodding, Alex's tears fall, "But one of us will have to kill the other."

"I don't care what happens, what you have to do, both of you have to come home."

Letting her sister cry into her shoulder, Clove's tears quickly runs down her cheek. Kissing Alex's hair, Clove hugs her tightly.

"Come home with Cato. Whatever you do. Stay alive." Hearing the door opens, Clove feel's the Peacekeeper's hand on her arm, "This is for you." Putting her necklace in Alex's hand, Clove closes her sister's hand.

Leaving, Clove goes to Cato's room.

Diving into Cato's arms, Clove cries. Not surprised to feel Cato's tears on her neck, Clove hugs him tighter.

"Bring her home to me, please." Clove whispers.

"Don't worry, whatever it takes I will keep her alive and we both will come home."

"Promise me." Clove looks up at Cato.

"I promise." Kissing his girlfriend's lips, their tears mix together.

On the train, Cato sits next to Alex, holding her hand. After listening to their mentors, Cato and Alex sit silently. Looking at Alex's closed hand, he sees Clove's necklace. The necklace has all of their names. It goes Jillian, heart, Cato, heart, Clove, heart, Taylor, heart, Alex, heart, Ramona and a heart. The hearts are tiny and divide the names.

"Here, let's put it on." Taking it from the young girl, Cato clips it around Alex's neck, "Let's see who our competition are, shall we?"

Getting to his feet, Cato keeps his hand and Alex's together leaving the compartment.

Arriving to District One's compartments, Cato finds a girl and a guy sitting together eating.

"Who are you?" The guy snaps.

"District Two, you are District One." Cato growls.

"You are breaking the rules you know, idiot." The girl smirks.

"So are you, you are talking to us."

"Us? There is only you."

"You are blind. A little girl is behind me."

"You son of a-" The girl starts but stops when she sees Alex peeking out from behind Cato.

"That's your tribute?" The guy questions shocked, "She's a shrimp."

"But she's a devil in hand-to-hand combat. Just last week she flipped a guy bigger and stronger than me. And the guy was twice her height and weight. Plus she put a girl, the same as the guy, in the hospital. She's the devil in her age group." Cato smirks cocky as the two of them stare at Alex impressed.

"We could wipe the field if the four of us work together." The girl grins, "Want to?"

"What do you think?" Cato looks down at Alex who has moved so she is standing next to him with her arms crossed and eyebrow raised, just like him.

"I don't know, there might be someone better than these two." Alex smirks.

"But our two Districts are called the Careers for a reason." The guy reasons.

"Yeah, because our Districts always team up." Alex argues, "It would be too predictable."

"Why not work together for the first three days?" The girl compromises, "And if we all agree, we can keep the alliance."

"Fine."

"Excellent." Cato nods before he and Alex walk out.

"There, we have an alliance before the Games has even started."

~A&C~

After viewing their competition, Alex yawns as District Ten finishes. Watching a girl, around her age get called, followed by a guy the same height and strength as Cato, Alex frowns.

"I want that girl as an ally." Alex says strictly. Snapping awake, Cato looks at Alex who has paused the screen on the little girl.

"What about the girl? She's your age." Cato questions.

"Exactly. I want her as an ally."

"Why?" Raising an eyebrow at Cato, he freezes. It's the look that Clove always uses on him when she hates explaining herself, "Fine. If we find her, I'll protect her too."

"Good. I want her as an ally."

"No questions coming from me. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"No." Groaning, Cato has learned his lesson when Alex was nine. She literally dislocated his shoulder when she didn't get her way on who gets the bed when they didn't have the money to get another one. He had to sleep on the floor that night. But at least the next night he had the bed and Alex made a bed from a sheet and rope.

Watching District Twelve, Cato stares. Hearing a gasp, Cato turns to Alex.

"What?"

"That was Prim, the girl I trained. The girl that took her place is her older sister Katniss."

"And that's a problem because?"

"I want Katniss as an ally."

Groaning, Cato rolls his eyes.

"First the little girl and now her?"

"Don't make me dislocate your shoulder again." Alex glares.

"Fine, but it's between us."

"Sounds good." Storming to her room, Cato grins chuckling after the door is closed, "You are a mini Clove, Alex, you truly are."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Meeting the stylists, Alex told Cato that she doesn't like them, nor the guy who makes them wear weird clothing.

"I just want my reaping clothes. At least they aren't itchy or stupid!" Alex complains after the tribute parade. "Heck District Twelve's is cooler and looks more comfy."

Watching Cato looking at someone over her shoulder, Alex turns to find Katniss staring. Watching her eyes widen, Alex gives her a small, close to invisible smile, which Katniss returns.

"Why are you looking at her like she's a threat?" Alex questions crossing her arms, glaring at her stupid dress. She seriously hates dresses and skirts.

"I hate everyone here but you." Cato replies.

"You hate Katniss? Why?"

"She gets in the way of our way out. Our way home." Shrugging her shoulders, Alex walks toward the elevators, following the team.

Knowing Alex is just trying to block the fact that a friend, she made in District Twelve, has to die for her to go home. _Don't get too attached, Alex._ Cato thinks following Alex.

In their apartment, Cato laughs watching Alex bolt to her clothes that are on the table along with some other clothes for the next three days of training.

"I missed you!" Alex pretends to sob into her reaping clothes.

"You are so dramatic." Cato rolls his eyes. Alex could turn a rainy day into something too amusing.

"BYE!" Alex shouts running the best she can in high heels to a bedroom to get changed.

Taking his own clothes, Cato follows toward his bedroom that Alex doesn't claim.

~C&A~

After watching the tribute parade, Clove grins to her sisters and Jillian.

"Alex must hate the stylists." Ramona laughs.

"At least she and Cato haven't drawn attention to themselves like Twelve." Taylor reminds them.

"That girl from Twelve looks familiar." Ramona comments.

"That girl looks someone from the day when Alex was called to stay in Twelve." Clove reminds them.

"I have no clue. Maybe we will figure it out later." Jillian sighs.

~A&C~

Sitting on a stool learning to tie knots, a girl walks over without Alex looking up.

"Hey." The girl whispers taking a seat next to her.

"Hey, Katniss." Alex whispers in return. With their backs to everyone, they look like two people learning ways to tie successful knots. But with them, they are talking.

"So you were picked, why didn't one of your sisters volunteer?" Katniss asks.

"Only someone from your age group can. That's the golden rule in my District." Alex sighs messing up her knot.

"Here, it's down, through and straight up." Katniss shows on her own. Following what Katniss showed her, Alex's knot is completed.

"So you volunteered for Prim, huh?"

"Yes. Who is the guy?"

"My sister's boyfriend."

"Ouch, how did your sister take it?"

"We cried, but my other sisters will help her. Have you thought of who you would like to ally with?"

"No. Have you?"

"We are going traditional, but I'm weak remember?" Winking at Katniss, the older girl rolls her eyes keeping her face straight.

~C&A~

Katniss knows in training that Alex was dropping her hints. Allies? Going traditional? She's weak?

No, Alex knows how to fight, she told me and Prim that she flipped a guy twice her height, weight and who is older, over her. Alex is strong.

Joining Peeta, her 'partner' as her mentor Haymitch told her on the train, on the couch, Katniss sighs.

"Who was the girl you were next to?" Peeta asks, "At the knot tying station." Peeta clarifies when Katniss looked at him strange.

"Oh, District Two." Katniss replies.

Waiting for Haymitch to arrive, which he does not even five minutes later, Katniss asks him the question on her mind.

"Why do tributes look for allies? Isn't it easier to have none?" Katniss asks when Peeta goes to him room, well it is bedtime.

"I know only two Districts who make allies with each other. The Careers." Haymitch answers, "Do you know who they are?"

"District One and Two."

"Yes, it happens all of the time."

"So it's traditional?"

"Yes." Finally it dawns on her, _'We are going traditional'_.

"Do they sometimes make other allies?"

"Nope. Go to bed."

~A&C~

The next day, Katniss watches Alex closely but also learning to fight. She finds what they teach is more pathetic than what Alex taught her. Alex has been losing every hand-to-hand combat, and falling off of the rope climbing, even the obstacle course. _What the hell is she doing?_

' _I'm weak, remember?'_ Freezing, Katniss figures it out. _She's pretending to be weak so she's not the target._

Her partner though hasn't lost a single fight, completed the course and even the rope climbing.

Katniss could see that the Careers have been looking at her and Peeta like they are meat. Slightly nervous, Katniss draws an arrow and picks up a bow. Shooting at the target, the looks change to impress, the arrow hit the center. After telling Peeta, he shows his strength, the looks change as well, but to awe.

At lunch, Alex and Cato sit with Glimmer and Marvel, they are the Career pact.

"I think The Girl On Fire is the one to watch." Cato comments.

"I think the guy from Eleven is." Glimmer argues.

"Or the guy from Twelve." Marvel points out.

"What do you think Alex?" Cato asks looking at her.

"I think it's the girl from Five."

"Why?" Glimmer glares.

Alex smirks, Glimmer likes Cato, "She's smart. She might not have the strength, but she was fast at the course. So she's fast and smart." Alex explains.

"That's stupid." Glimmer snaps, "And why don't you prove to us that you can do all of the things that you said you can do? I personally think you are a liar."

"I do too." Marvel agrees.

"I'm not a show and tell kind of girl." Alex taunts, "I rather wait until the arena."

Grinning down to the girl he loves like a sister, Cato nods. _Clove, Taylor, mom and I have taught you well, Alex._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It is the day of the interviews before the day that Games begin. Alex has been glaring at the styling team because she is in a dress.

"You look so cute." Cato teases while they are alone in the elevator on the way down.

"I'm going to kill you." Alex mutters, "Not literally."

"I know. You and girly clothes don't mix."

"Tomboy."

"That you are."

Turning their faces neutral and arms crossed, they walk out of the open elevator, joining the others.

Standing in line as the stylists rush to fix any crinkle or hair out of place, Alex glares at each and every one.

Looking around, Alex spots the girl from Eleven. Staring at her, Alex waits until the girl looks up. Their eyes lock, just staring. Alex has always been good at reading people. She notices the girl is nervous and terrified, well, all of them are. Who wouldn't be terrified knowing they are going to fight to the death?

She even knows Cato is scared. When she was watching everyone, they are scared. Hell, Glimmer and Marvel are scared.

"And please welcome, Cato from District Two!" Alex hears the guy call, who are doing the interviews.

Watching her best friend, and pretty much her older brother, walk out. Looking at the screen, Alex watches the interview.

"Hello Cato, my name is Caesar." The interview guy greets.

"Hello." Cato smirks.

"So, being from District Two, you must be ready for the Games to begin. Are you?" Caesar asks.

"Oh yes, I just want to get the show on the road."

"Is there anyone special at home? Someone you are going back to?"

"My mother. And then there is my girlfriend and her siblings." Cato answers honestly while his face turns to stone, neutral.

"Oh, and what were their reactions to your name being called?"

"They were proud, but like all people, upset. I couldn't say goodbye to one of the siblings."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"She is here with me."

Watching Caesar's face turn to shock, Alex just stares.

"The little girl, the one who is from your District, is your girlfriend's little sister?"

"Yes."

"Damn, if you win, you do know you and your girlfriend will have problems."

"I know."

"How did she take it finding out both of you are going in?"

"She was freaking out. I promised to take care of her sister, and keep her safe."

"Is there more to the promise?"

"To find a way for the both of us can come back home to her."

"And there you have it, Cato from District Two." Caesar concludes.

Watching Cato walk off the stage, he just smirks heading to the back to sit.

~C&A~

At District Two, Clove, Taylor, Ramona and Jillian watch the screen closely.

"Please welcome, Alex from District Two!" Caesar calls out. Watching Alex walk on stage, she takes a seat after shaking his hand. Her feet don't even touch the ground, "So Alex, we all discovered that Cato is your sister's boyfriend, how do you handle that?"

"I got myself a personal shield. After all, I can't even fight, run fast or climb." Alex replies giving Caesar an innocent smile.

"Wow, what can you do to keep yourself alive?"

"I'm good at scouting for food and know what berries and plants are good or bad. Some people don't bother knowing them." Seeing Taylor's grin, Clove rolls her eyes, Taylor taught Alex all about berries, scouting for food and water, and about plants.

"But in your District, you should know how to fight, right?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I was able to pick up on it."

"So tell me something about you."

"I'm twelve." Hearing Caesar chuckle, he shakes his head.

"We know that."

"Oh." Alex nods, "Uhm, I have three sisters?"

"Oh really, how old are they?"

"I have two older, sixteen and fifteen. And one younger, she's turning eleven."

"How did they handle you getting picked? Why didn't your older two sisters volunteer?"

"In my District, you can only volunteer for someone in your age and gender group. It's always been a rule." Alex explains, "And they were upset but told me to stick with Cato, he will keep me safe."

"Do you have any special tokens from you District?"

"Not really. My sister, Cato's girlfriend, gave me her necklace. It has all of our names. It's a reminder for me to not give up and to fight my way home to them."

Watching the camera show the audience, all of them are crying or getting emotional.

~A&C~

The second Alex steps off stage, she takes off the high heels and tosses them to the stylist.

"Can we go now so I can get out of this thing?" Alex questions walking straight up to Cato.

"Nice greeting." Cato approves.

"Hi. Can we go now?"

"Sure."

Arriving to their floor, Alex bolts to her room, changing and wiping the makeup off in the sink. Taking her hair out of the style the stylist up it in, Alex walks out of her room holding the brush. Joining Cato on the couch, Alex holds it out of him.

"Please." Brushing Alex's hair, Cato puts it in his signature braid.

"Ready for our scores from yesterday? We missed it."

"Sure."

Watching Marvel and Glimmer getting seven and eight, and Cato getting eight, Alex's score comes up.

" _Alex from District Two got the score of… four."_

Smirking, Alex winks at Cato, "Off the radar."

Chuckling, Cato watching the girl from Five, get a five.

Finally, District Eleven.

" _Thrash from District Eleven got the score of… eight."_

" _Rue, also from District Eleven, got the score of… four."_

" _Peeta from District Twelve, got the score of… seven."_

" _Katniss, from the same District, got the score of… eleven."_

"Is she still not a threat?" Cato asks annoyed.

"Nope." Alex continues smirking at Cato.

"What?"

"Remember, Katniss and Rue are allies."

Groaning, Cato agrees. It doesn't mean he can't be happy with Alex's choice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It is Games day. Alex is just ecstatic that the stylists can't make her wear something stupid. She hasn't taken off Clove's necklace since Cato put it on, and honestly, she won't.

Standing in the cylinder that will take her into the arena, Alex leans back waiting. Suddenly a countdown starts. Standing properly as the platform rises, Alex crosses her arms.

Zoning out, Alex looks around her, land. All of the weapons are piled in the center of the semi-circle they make.

Hearing a cannon shot, Alex jumps off the platform, sprinting to the weapons. Watching everyone fight, Alex dodges the attacks that are aimed at her or others. All of a sudden, near the mouth of the Cornucopia, someone trips her. Turning her fall into a somersault, Alex rolls away, kicking her leg out once she spots the person, a guy, behind her. Ending up in a crouch, Alex watches the guy fall onto his weapon. The spear goes through one end and out the other.

Hearing a whistle, Alex turns before ducking. A knife was thrown at her. Grabbing that knife, Alex is about to throw it but stops as Cato stabs the girl who.

"Get inside, if anyone is there, kill them." Cato orders. Getting up, Alex jogs in. Sitting behind a crate, Alex hears movement behind her. Turning, she finds a boy just a little older than her, unarmed.

"Are you going to kill me?" Alex asks watching him closely.

"No." Seeing his terrified eyes, Alex nods, watching him and the exit.

Hearing the bloodbath end, Cato, Glimmer and Marvel arrives to the mouth of the Cornucopia.

"I thought I said to kill anyone in here?" Cato questions.

Before she could speak, Glimmer sets her bow and arrow.

"Wait!" Alex objects, getting up and standing in front of the boy, "He's an ally."

"What can he do that we don't know?" Marvel snarls.

"He knows how to track. Didn't you see him in training?" The boy looks at Alex impressed.

"How did you know that? No one was near me to see." The boy asks.

"I'm very observant." Alex smirks, "It's one of my skills."

~A&C~

Gathering their weapons, Cato takes charge, standing in a circle, Cato watching the boy Alex saved, is standing really close to her. _You made it onto her good side kid, you better pay her back with your life_. He knows Alex sees this too. Even at a young age, she was observant. In training, she's turned it into a weapon for herself. How, he doesn't even know, neither does she.

"All right, so it's getting close to late afternoon. We need to find food and water, right away or we will get into trouble." Cato states.

"Why not hunt people down?" Marvel asks.

"Because we will dehydrate ourselves and we will be good as dead. And we would lose strength from not eating." Alex replies.

"How do you know this, kid?" Glimmer glares. Rolling her eyes, Alex shakes her head.

"Training and training at home. Plus it's called common sense." Earning a laugh from Cato and the boy, Alex smirks at Glimmer.

"She pretty much called us stupid." Marvel realizes.

Feeling Glimmer's arrow against her neck, Glimmer glares darkly.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you now."

"Back off." The boy pushes Glimmer away, standing between Alex and Glimmer.

"Why you," Glimmer growls, pointing her arrow at the boy's throat.

Suddenly Cato grabs the arrow, throwing it to the ground.

"Stay the hell away from Alex or I will snap your neck." Cato snarls grabbing Glimmer's coat, "Got it?"

Watching Glimmer nod, Cato turns to Marvel who nods as well. Releasing Glimmer, Cato turns to the boy with a close to invisible smile. The boy sees it, smiling a little in return. Feeling Cato's hand on her arm, Alex lets him pull her to him.

"Now, before you interrupted, Alex here and the boy are amazing trackers. Alex is amazing at tracking water. Alex told me at training that the boy is amazing at tracking food. We are hunters, Alex is both." From the corner of her eye, the boy raises his hand in the air slightly, "Yes boy?"

"Uhm." The boy nervously starts, "In training, Alex wasn't good with weapons, the course, the ropes and fighting. She's same as me. But what do you mean by both?"

"Alex was acting so she was off the radar and I was on. Would you like proof?"

"Uhm, please."

Excitedly, Alex takes Cato's sword turning to Marvel.

"Pick up your sword. Don't go easy on me, but don't try to kill me or Cato will kill you." Alex grins. Waiting for Marvel to attack her, Alex defends. Fighting easily, Alex sighs quickly getting bored. Quickly Alex disarms him, having the sword pointed at his throat, "You were good, but if a twelve-year-old could beat you, you need to get better."

"How did you do that?" Glimmer whispers stunned.

"Two years of training." Alex shrugs her shoulders giving Cato his sword back, "Now none of you can't underestimate me."

Making their way into the woods, Alex holds her sword that Cato dug up just before they left. Alex and the boy are leading the group constantly stopping to track.

Hearing Glimmer groan for the eighteenth time, Alex spins around glaring.

"If you are so bored, how about you track, Blondie." Seeing Glimmer's surprised look, Alex rolls her eyes, "Just what I thought."

Going back to tracking, the sun sets as they find damp soil.

"Cato, goggles." Alex orders. Passing out the goggles, Alex slips her's on before she and the boy kneel down whispering to each other.

"May we sit or do we have to stand here?" Marvel questions.

"Shut up. Why not go get the rabbits passed the two trees on your left?" Alex snaps. Looking, Cato does see the rabbits. Watching Glimmer shoot and kill five rabbits, Marvel goes and gathers them.

"Let's make a tiny fire to cook these as Alex and the boy," Cato starts until Alex cuts him off.

"Mark."

"What?"

"Mark is his name."

"Okay, Mark and Alex track for water." Cato concludes as Alex And Mark go further down the hill.

Sliding in the mud, Alex decides to jump. Landing on rocks, Alex looks up at Mark.

"You coming?" Watching Mark jump and land next to her, they hear the rushing of water.

"A river." They whisper as one. Moving carefully on the rocks, they feel water splashing onto their boots.

"Could you get the bottles from Cato?" Alex asks Mark.

"Sure." Watching Mark climb up, Alex cups some water, drinking some. Not too long later, maybe five minutes, Mark is back trying to not let the bottles to hit each other because they are metal.

Filling the five bottles, and the three in her bag, and Mark fills the two in his, they put the three and two back in their bags since they are full. Slipping the bottles into their pockets of their coats, Alex carries the final bottle.

Once Mark is up on the ledge, Alex tosses the bottle up, which he catches. Climbing up, Alex takes it before tossing it up once Mark has finished climbing.

Back up, they join their alliance. Passing out the bottles, Cato makes sure Alex sits with him. Eating their food, Alex pours her water on the fire, making it go out. Going back to the river to fill their bottles, Alex sees a light.

"Guys!" Alex calls quietly.

"What?" Marvel asks while everyone is looking at her.

"Look." Pointing at the light, Cato grins.

"Hunting time." Taking off his bag, Cato makes Alex jump up holding onto his bag. Holding Alex's legs with both of their swords in his hands, the group makes their way through the strong current.

"Why are you carrying her?" Glimmer asks, a little jealous of the younger girl.

"The current will be too strong for her, Glimmer." Marvel answers from behind her.

"Whatever."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Glimmer likes you." Alex whispers in Cato's ear, as they are halfway across the river.

"I love Clove." Cato whispers stiffening at what he has said.

"You love my sister?" Alex whispers in shock, "Wow. Didn't expect that confession."

"But you knew?"

"Well, duh."

"You are too observant for your own good."

"Clove and Taylor say the same thing."

"How long did you know?"

"A year and three days." Feeling the younger girl shrug her shoulders, Cato chuckles softly.

"Here we are." Cato calls out softly, putting Alex on her feet and exchanging weapon for bag. Once all of them are out of the river, Alex leads the group with Mark and Cato next to her. Jogging up the hill, they kneel peeking through the tall grass.

Cato has to admit; the person is smart for being close to the river.

"Surround but do not kill." Cato orders taking the role of leader once again. Watching Glimmer, Marvel and Mark nod, they take different directions, "Who is the person?"

Waiting for Alex to observe the person, Alex whispers that it's a guy.

Moving in close but silent, Cato allows Alex to be a little further ahead but not out of range if he needs to protect her.

Stepping into the guy's campsite, Alex takes off her goggles pointing her sword. It's Peeta Mellark from District Twelve. Watching Peeta get to his feet, he tries to run. Before Alex could say a word, Glimmer shoots him in the leg with an arrow. Marvel throws his spear, hitting him in the front of the same leg. Hearing Peeta howl in pain, collapsing on the ground, Alex intervenes when Marvel is about to stab him again.

"Knock it off!" Alex growls pointing her sword at Marvel. In anger, Alex stabs Marvel in his left arm, deep, "That is what you get idiot!" Smirking as Marvel curses, Alex is forced to the ground as an arrow whistles passed her.

"I said to not attack her!" Cato shouts giving Glimmer a stab in the leg, "One more time if either of you step out of line, I will not hesitate to kill you."

Taking Alex's sword, Cato sits down wiping the blood off in the grass.

Alex knows first aid, so he just guards as Alex helps Peeta.

"Shh, I have to get the spear and the arrow out. Deep breaths and don't scream. You can't really move if we are attacked." Alex says soothingly to Peeta. Holding his hand as Peeta covers his mouth with his other hand, he nods letting Alex pull out the spear.

Quickly going into her bag, Alex pulls out her water bottle and wraps. Wrapping his leg up she puts leaves to sooth the wounds.

"There." Alex tells Peeta to not move yet before putting a leaf in her mouth chewing. Spitting it in her hand, she puts it around the front and the back wounds. Peeta, who was disgusted, sighs in relief as the chewed leaf soaks up the dirt, rocks and dry blood. It also lets the air in but keeps everything else out.

"How did you do that?" Peeta asks Alex.

"Class." Alex shrugs her shoulders while bending her legs before making Peeta lean back into them, "Just let it rest for a little then I will check the bandage again."

Hearing a bell, Alex looks at Cato who is making Marvel get the 'help ball' as Alex nicknamed it.

"For you kid." Marvel states tossing it at her. Opening it, Alex grins. It's a needle to help the skin heal faster and stop any blood poisoning.

"Cato, hold his leg down." Alex whispers to Peeta what she is doing while Cato holds the leg down. Carefully, Alex makes a small hole in Peeta's pants above the wound, "I have to inject you now. What it does is makes the wound heal faster and stops any blood poisoning. Are you ready?"

"Yes." Peeta answers through clenched teeth.

"On five. One." Alex flicks it to make the liquid clear, "Two." Alex removes the cap.

"Three." Alex sticks the needle in, "Four." Alex pushes the plunger down.

"Five." Alex pulls the needle out. Putting it back in the ball, she accidentally tosses it too close to the fire. Before they could blink, the ball heats up exploding it in the sky once it shoots up, "Oops."

"Typical twelve-year-old." Cato comments.

"That was an accident."

"I know. But sometimes I wonder." Rolling her brown eyes, Alex looks at Cato.

"Are we staying or are we leaving?"

"Peeta needs to lead us to Twelve."

"How about tomorrow?"

"We will lose her trail."

"But he can't walk."

"Alex." Cato groans.

"Honest." Alex states sarcastically.

"I'll move." Peeta interrupts. Helping up the older boy, Alex follows in the back with Cato until Glimmer wants to talk with him.

Hearing a soft crunch above her, Alex looks up with the goggles still on. Seeing Katniss Everdeen, Alex fakes tiredness.

"Can we go back and make camp?" Alex acts.

"Alex," Cato starts.

"Please? She would be far enough away by now."

"She has a point." Marvel, Mark and Peeta agree.

"Fine." Lifting Alex up onto his back, they walk as Alex whispers in his ear.

"Katniss was back there. We want her alive remember?"

"I know your acting. But yes, I remember."

~C&A~

The next morning, the forest is flooded. They found a small lake and crossed it the night before. Shivering from the ice water, Alex smells smoke.

"Son of a gun!" Alex shouts startling everyone awake.

"What?" Mark asks packing their bags.

"The forest is on fire, and we are flooded. They are drawing us together." Cato answers swinging Alex onto his back. Watching a cavern appear in front of them, Alex jumps off Cato's back landing on the rocks.

"Who are they drawing to us?" Alex whispers to Cato.

"Whom would they want us to kill?"

"Twelve." Cato and Alex state. Just that second they spot Katniss in the water on the other end.

"I call killing her!" Alex shouts sprinting to Katniss. Watching Katniss run from her, Alex follows with Cato hot on her tail.

Dodging branches and sliding in the mud, Alex corners Katniss in the tree. Beginning to climb, Alex leaves her weapon on the ground. Making Katniss climb higher and higher so she is out of range of Glimmer's arrows, Alex purposely mess up. Grabbing the branch as she falls, Alex hangs there.

"Cato!" Alex shouts, now actually scared.

"Alex!" Appearing below her, Cato gets Alex to let go, catching her.

"Shit. She's too high!" Glimmer snaps turning to Alex, "You did this!"

"I cornered her." Alex smirks squeezing the life out of Cato's arm.

"Let's wait her out." Marvel sighs.

When everyone isn't looking, Alex looks up at Katniss winking at her before walking to the bottom of the tree. She saw Katniss's shocked face.

Around dinnertime, Alex is playing with knives.

"Target practice." Alex sighs getting up. Aiming at Katniss, Alex shouts up to her, "Twelve! Let's play a game!"

"Sure, what game?" Katniss calls down.

"Target practice." Alex smirks. Cato knows the dangerous smirk, which is one she always gives to Glimmer and Marvel, and the helpful smirk, the one she is giving to Katniss.

Throwing up a knife, the knife hits the tree above Katniss's head, sticking there.

"That was my favourite knife! Time to get a better knife." Going back to her spot, Alex goes back to her knives. Cato knows Alex purposely gave Katniss a weapon.

Once Cato finishes cooking their dinner, Alex climbs the tree to eat in 'private'. She is low enough away from Katniss but high enough to give her food. Pretending to slip and toss her dinner up, which Katniss catches; Alex falls out of the tree.

Landing with a thud, Alex groans frowning.

"She has my dinner." Alex pouts.

Katniss looks down at Alex and back at the food. She knows Alex could have climbed up further and kill her, just like in training. She's not a 'klutz' when climbing. It dawns on her, Alex, the little twelve-year-old Career, is trying to help her. Alex gave her food and a weapon.

That night, the group below are sleeping; Alex is sleeping in the tree with Cato on the branch below her. Hearing a 'pest' in the tree next to her, Katniss spots the other twelve-year-old girl.

"Her name is Rue." Katniss hears Alex's whisper, "If you cut down that nest above you, could you give me a warning?" Looking over down at Alex, she sees her looking up at her.

"Why are you helping?" Katniss questions.

"She wants you as an ally." Cato whispers, "She's one persuasive twelve-year-old."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Pest." Alex hears at dawn of the next morning, "Pest." Looking around her, Alex finally looks up to see Katniss making signs to her, saying she is almost done cutting down the nest above her. Nodding, Alex whispers Cato awake.

Helping Alex onto his branch silently, they are ready to run. Watching the nest fall, the two of them jump out of the tree. While the nest hits the ground Cato and Alex run, telling everyone to wake up. Stopping a good distance away, Cato and Alex hurries everyone. Helping Peeta, Alex and Cato leads them to the lake. Diving into the water, they wait to make sure it's clear.

Resurfacing, Alex notices Glimmer is missing.

"I'm going to find Glimmer." Alex informs them lifting herself out of the water.

"She didn't make it." Marvel frowns, "So there is no need to go back."

"Yes there is, her weapons. I'll be right back." Taking off in a sprint, Alex arrives to the tree seeing Katniss struggling to run. Grabbing the bow and arrow, Alex heads over to her.

Stopping next to her, Alex stops her.

"Here are your weapons." Alex whispers handing them over, "Now run. Run fast. Rue helped you for a reason; you both most likely will be allies. Cato and I will join really soon."

Watching Katniss try to talk to her, Alex shakes her head, "Run." Waiting for Katniss to do just that, Alex runs back to the lake.

"Twelve must have them." Alex tells them pretending to pant, "I chased her north."

~C&A~

At home, Clove is nodding with a smile. She is well aware of Alex's and Cato's plan, it's obvious when you know them, but if you don't, they are playing two sides.

Still showing what everyone is doing, Caesar appears.

"Wow, I wonder if the twelve-year-old from District Two is betraying her allies. She purposely allowed Katniss Everdeen escape. Plus Katniss didn't go north, she went east."

"The twelve-year-old from District Eleven has taken Katniss in as we can see her pulling the unconscious Katniss to her little campsite."

"The fifteen-year-old from District Five is spying on the girl and Katniss, not attacking. Hmm, what if she is waiting for her chance to attack, or is she protecting them?"

"Thrash from District Eleven has a campsite in the cornfield, he's every smart and on the other side of the arena than the other tributes."

Watching her little sister make a campsite for them to rest and Alex can tend to their swollen faces, arms and legs, Alex only has a few stings, her forehead and arms.

After going through everyone, everyone, aside of Cato, is surprised that the twelve-year-old is so calm even after seeing a dead body, and knows what to do for first-aid.

Marvel stares at Alex suspicious as Cato puts up tents that he got from Glimmer's old bag. Thankfully there are three, one from him and Alex, Marvel and Mark, and Peeta.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Alex asks nervously, Marvel's stares at cold and lifeless.

"How are you so calm?" Marvel questions, "You saw Glimmer's dead body."

"Glimmer is in a better place now, she doesn't have to worry about dying and being hunted." Alex whispers staring Marvel in the eye, "I'm not saying it's better that she is dead, because it's not. None of us deserve this; no one in the past and future deserves this. I think it's just sick that the Capitol is making us do this. Fight for our lives."

Looking at the girl who is pretty much his little sister, Cato finishes putting up the tent before sitting down next to her. Pulling her into a hug, Cato strokes her hair.

"How do you know Alex?" Mark asks Cato softly.

"She's my girlfriend's little sister." Cato answers, "Plus I've known her for years and saw her grow up. She's my little sister too."

Looking at the three guys, he sees shock and amusement on their faces.

"I saw Alex give Twelve the food yesterday." Marvel states, "Are you purposely doing it?"

"I heard your conversation last night with Twelve." Mark agrees.

"Alex wants her as an ally." Cato answers, "If you guys disagree, leave now and don't come back."

Watching Marvel get up and leave, Mark looks at Alex.

"You made the wrong choice." Mark tells Alex before leaving.

"Katniss is the person I love, so I'm with you." Peeta whispers.

Peeta and Cato takes down the tents, packing them away before leaving their once campsite. Having their weapons ready, Cato his and Alex's sword, Alex with knives, and Peeta with a spear in hand, but with three on his back. Thankfully that it is night-time.

Deciding to keep moving, Alex has the night goggles on. Cato uses the rope from the bag to tie them together with Alex leading. When morning comes, they make a camp and go to sleep, on edge.

~A&C~

Two nights later, Alex leads them the way that she saw Katniss go in. Walking and staying silent, Peeta's leg is much better. Seeing movement with her goggles, Alex holds her hand up making the two guys freeze. Seeing someone stir, Alex leads the way over. Kneeling down, Alex notices its Katniss.

"Cato, give me the first-aid bag." Alex whispers. Doing what he is told before untying them, Alex immediately gets to work helping Katniss.

"She couldn't have gotten here by herself." Peeta whispers.

"It was Rue. The girl my age from District Eleven." Alex answers, "Please look for her and keep her safe and calm."

"Pest." Alex hears once she bandaged Katniss up. Looking up, Alex spots Rue.

"Hey Rue, come on down. We won't hurt you." Alex whispers up to her. Seeing Rue nervously come down, Alex makes the guys to put their weapons down, including hers, into a pile.

Once Rue is on the ground, the two boys sit down as Alex holds a hand out. Smiling as Rue takes it, Alex gets her to sit down.

"The boy next to Katniss is Peeta." Alex introduces, "The boy next to me, is my sister's boyfriend, Cato. And my name is Alex."

"I'm Rue." Rue answers, "Is it true that you love Katniss?" Rue asks Peeta.

"Yes." Peeta smiles as Alex removes the goggles.

Cato easily puts the tents up, getting Rue and Alex to share. Putting the third tent up, Peeta and Cato slips Katniss in and covers her with a blanket. Sharing the second tent with Peeta, Cato knows Alex is safe, but sleeps on edge.

The next morning, the group is eating breakfast when Katniss stirs awake. Watching her crawl out of her tent, Alex waves at her.

"Hey," Alex greets, "Sleep well?"

"How long have I been out?" Katniss whispers tired.

"Four days." Rue answers, "Alex, her brother and Peeta are our allies. That's all that has changed."

"Who are dead? Or how many?"

"Nine of us are left." Alex answers, "Mark, Marvel, Thresh, Rue, myself, you, Peeta, Cato and Amanda, the girl from District Five."

"You got her name?" Katniss questions amused.

"I may have blackmailed her to get her name." Alex blushes as everyone laughs.

Alex hears a stick break causing her to grab a knife. Looking in the direction, Alex stares as everyone grab their own weapons.

Seeing familiar hair, Alex relaxes.

"Are you on our side or coming to kill us, Amanda?" Alex asks.

"I'm not here to kill." Amanda answers stepping out slowly with her hands out in front of her.

"Good, come join our group." Doing just that, Amanda, who says to call her Foxface, sits down next to Alex.

"So it's all of us against three," Cato starts, "Mark and Marvel are all for killing us. Thresh however, we don't know."

"I know him, he would only kill if attacked." Rue states.

"What is our group about?" Peeta asks curious.

"Do you want to die, or kill everyone here just to live?" Alex questions.

"No."

"Neither do I. I want all of us to be able to go home. So when we survive to the end, one our way out to find Thresh, we could find plants or berries or something, to kill us instantly and we all take them at once. Hopefully the chance is in our grasp."

"How do you come up with things one the spot like that?"

"As my sisters and Cato, and his mom says, 'you're too observant for your own good.' Besides, I see plants right there," Alex points at a group of plants feet away, "That can kill us if you put them in your mouth. It only takes seconds to kick in."

Getting to her feet, Alex gathers some, before putting them in her pockets. Passing some to everyone, they all put them in their pockets.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Alex and Rue travel by trees ahead of the group spying on the boys, Mark and Marvel, who now have Thresh on their side.

Watching the group below watch from below, all of a sudden a spear hits Rue in the stomach. Jumping over to Rue, Alex pulls out the correct leaves and chews them quickly as Rue pulls the spear out and collapses in Alex's arms.

"Katniss!" Alex screams lifting Rue's shift putting the chewed leaves on the wound.

Climbing the tree quickly, Katniss holds Rue in her arms as Alex covers the wound with a bandage. Pulling out a cream, Alex uses her coat to wipe the blood away before applying it on the blood skin.

"Stay with us, Rue." Alex whispers with tears falling. Silently telling Katniss to stay, Alex climbs down the tree and walks into the clearing where all of the supplies are.

"What did you need Twelve for, Two?" Marvel smirks standing next to Thresh who is eyeing Alex up and down.

"Rue is dying because of you, Marvel." Seeing Thresh's face change to furious, Thresh lashes out, snapping Marvel's neck, which scares Mark away.

"Where's Rue?" Thresh screams grabbing Alex's head.

Stepping out of hiding, Cato has his sword pointed at Thresh's throat.

"Let Alex go." Cato snarls, "Rue and Alex are friends."

Waiting for Thresh to let Alex go, Cato puts down his sword. Letting Thresh pass, Alex helps him climb the tree where Rue is with Katniss.

"Rue." Thresh whispers.

"Thresh." Rue smiles, "Get Mark."

"I will."

"Team up with Alex and her allies. They plan to cheat the outcome."

"What about you?"

"Alex wants me to hang in as long as I can."

"Actually." Alex cuts in, "I want you to hang in all together."

"See."

"I'm hunting Mark down now." Thresh promises before climbing down after kissing Rue's forehead.

"Cato!" Alex calls down.

"Yeah!" Cato calls back.

"Give Thresh the goggles."

~A&C~

Staying up that night, Alex is on the ground with everyone at the Cornucopia, the center of the arena. Rue, Katniss and Peeta are on top, and Alex would spend the day treating Rue as Cato and Foxface guards them. Thresh is still hunting. Well, it's only been a few hours.

Hearing a scream followed by a cannon sound, Alex looks up to see Mark's and Marvel's photo. Smiling sadly, Thresh's photo comes up.

"What?" Alex frowns confused.

Hearing growling, Alex turns around to see a wolf standing directly behind her. Stabbing her knife in its jaw as it jumps her, Alex struggles to get it off her. Feeling a wolf bite her leg, Alex lets out a scream.

Cato jumps over the fallen wolves her took out, making it in time for the wolf to dislocate Alex's leg and the blood from the wolf's mouth to flow into her hair.

"CATO!" Alex screams.

Taking out the wolf on top of her leg, Cato pushes off the other one before helping her up.

~C&A~

Watching Cato fight off the wolves as Katniss shoots them from above, Clove bites her nails with her sisters hoping Alex makes it through. Cato uses the gap he is given to lift Alex up and Alex grabs Peeta's hands as Peeta lifts her up the rest of the way.

Suddenly when the wolves jump to attack Cato from behind, Foxface jumps in the way offering herself up to save Cato.

"Foxface!" Alex screams from above as Cato tries to fight the wolves off.

"Go, Cato." Foxface uses the last bit of air in her lungs before the cannon is heard. Jumping up onto the ledge before using Peeta's help, Cato makes it to the top where Alex is helping Rue with the moon's light.

Seeing her shaky hands, Clove knows that Alex is breaking down.

"I'm not killing anyone." Alex speaks up shaking visibly. Cato gently takes her hand pulling her down to sit next to him.

"I'm not either." Cato agrees.

"Or me." Peeta follows.

"Me either." Katniss nods.

"Neither am I." Rue agrees with everyone, in Katniss's arms and her feet in Peeta's lap on Alex's orders.

Lucky for them they have food to last them days and water to last them days as well.

Clove smiles at her sister's strength.

Finally Caesar comes on screen.

"It seems the alliance refuses to attack and kill each other. I wonder what the Game Maker will do. Will he keep the favourites alive, or will he add a twist?"

Clove just hopes they will let them off free.

"And here are the winners of the 74th Annual Hunger Games." The Game Maker's voice is heard over the screen.

Sighing in relief, the sisters hug each other and Cato's mom.


End file.
